


Hidden Places

by FallLover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Referenced Polyamory, Whumptober 2020, minor spoilers for post-game content, referenced threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Thanatos insists Zagreus should have some rest after a hard run in Elysium.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Hidden Places

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober 2020 Day 28 (well... technically day 25, and for me it's Day 3, but this month has been weird, given I can't stop playing this game apparently): Now where did that come from? (wound reveal/ignoring pain/internal organ injury)
> 
> Inspired by [this gorgeous fanart by Hkukkii](https://twitter.com/HKukkii/status/1318962265954095104)

Zagreus groaned as he walked into the fountain area, grateful at least it wasn’t another room of enemies. He set Aegis down by a column and walked over to the central restorative fountain, when the light turned teal. He stopped and smiled as Thanatos materialized before him.

Thanatos glanced around, then back at Zagreus, and smiled, too. “I found you.”

“Picked the wrong spot for once,” Zagreus commented. “No enemies here.”

“Do I only need to find you when your life is in danger?”

Zagreus huffed a laugh. “I don’t mean to complain.”

Thanatos snorted at that. “You’ve made it pretty far, although I think they’ve stepped things up in Elysium since last I fought here with you.”

“I honestly don’t pay that much attention,” Zagreus replied. “It’s all-ugh…” He grimaced and put a hand to his ribs.

Thanatos set his scythe on his back and floated down to the ground near him. “You’re hurt.”

“Mmm… ran into a swarm of flame wheels. Aegis took care of most of them, but then one came at me from behind and knocked me over, and well… there were still more of the damn things to go. And then a Nemean chariot decided to join the fray.”

Thanatos pulled back Zagreus’ chiton, revealing substantial bruising. “Zag…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. That’s what the fountain’s for, right?” Zagreus stepped around him and walked towards the fountain again. He lowered his hands to cup some water, then raised and it to his lips to drink. He shut his eyes as the water worked its magic, then lowered his hands.

“You missed some.” Thanatos chuckled, showing up at Zagreus’ elbow. He reached out and wiped some water off of Zagreus’ chin.

Zagreus turned to him and watched Thanatos blithely lift the wet finger to his lips and lick the water off.

Thanatos met his gaze and slowly rubbed his finger around his lips before pulling it out with a grin.

Zagreus felt his cheeks warm, and he quirked his lips. “You’re…”

Thanatos turned and looked around at the greenery. “You know… this fountain is kind of like a bath. Not as much as the ones in Tartarus, but still. You could wash some of Asphodel’s grime off, anyway.”

“You… want us to waste time here? Aren’t you the one who’s always busy?”

“Yes, but you always waste time on these trips, checking out the scenery, exploring every locked chest you come across, and I have a minute… What’s a little more time?” Thanatos flicked his wrist and a pile of towels appeared. “Relax for a minute, let me make sure the fountain didn’t miss anything.”

Zagreus huffed. “…Fine.”

“Sit somewhere comfortable.” Thanatos pushed his hood down and summoned a large bowl, which he filled at the fountain.

Zagreus settled down on a very comfortable patch of grass nearby and leaned back against a wall of the stuff. It was squishy and pleasant, and smelled like if ‘relaxation’ was a scent, without making him fully drowsy. He watched Thanatos walk back over with the bowl and towels over his shoulder. “Are you my servant now?”

“Well you _are_ the prince, I suppose. And I do technically serve your father.” He set the bowl down nearby and knelt in the grass. “But really, I know you just run through this place with nary a concern for your own well-being, beyond the occasional bit of magic to keep yourself going until you die from whatever the latest horrible thing is that you fall to. So, this is me getting a chance to try and help you again.”

“I don’t just… run wherever,” Zagreus replied. “Besides, the fountain healed me up just fine.”

Thanatos leaned over and pulled Zagreus’ exomis away from his chest again, revealing some remaining bruising that still covered a substantial portion of his skin. Thanatos looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

“Eh-heh, uh… well… Now where did that come from?” Zagreus scratched his head, then grimaced. “Well… the fountain doesn’t always heal me up fully. But it _did_ help a lot!”

“So you were hurt far _worse_ than what I saw before you drank from the fountain?” Thanatos’ tone was so icy that Zagreus could swear he felt a slight chill in the air.

“Eh-heh… eh…” Zagreus swallowed. “Well…”

“It’s fine,” Thanatos said, lightly brushing his hand over the bruising. “You’re already injured, so there’s nothing I can do about it, anyway.”

“Eh-heh, you could _not_ rub the bruising…”

“Oh. Sorry.” Thanatos pulled his hand away. “Someone might think you like getting hurt, though. But…I guess, given your relationship with Meg, that’s a little accurate.”

Zagreus snorted. “That’s… very different.”

“Mm.” Thanatos lightly soaked a towel in the water, then gently rubbed it over the bruised skin. “You’re right. She’s not indiscriminate with her bruising.”

“Uh… Than, I appreciate it, really, but there’s only so much the fountain water can do…”

“At least let me clean the grime off. Flame wheels love playing in the dirt, even in Elysium. And you got all that soot on you from Asphodel.”

“Is this your way of telling me I have bad hygiene?”

“Multiple things can be simultaneously true.” Thanatos scrubbed away some more dirt on Zagreus’ shoulder. He slowly pulled the towel down Zagreus’ right arm next.

Zagreus watched Thanatos’ focused expression as he worked, lightly brushing and making it as painless as possible.

Elysium was so quiet around them. Sometimes, birds could be heard twittering something, or the wind would come through and brush the trees. But the place could just be so _quiet_ when a fight wasn’t going on.

Zagreus reached out and lightly brushed his fingers through Thanatos’ silver hair, making him pause.

“What?” Thanatos met Zagreus’ gaze. He wore a light smile.

Zagreus pulled him close, brushing their lips together.

Thanatos dropped the towel and moved closer, placing a steadying hand on Zagreus’ shoulder.

Zagreus moved his hand down to cup Thanatos’ cheek.

When they finally broke apart, Zagreus lightly ran his fingers through Thanatos’ hair.

“You kiss me like that and wonder why I’m impatient,” Thanatos commented, leaning in to nuzzle the side of Zagreus’ face.

Zagreus chuckled, particularly when Thanatos moved down Zagreus’ front, but stopped shy of the bruising.

Thanatos pulled away for a moment, eyeing the discoloration critically, then he took hold of Zagreus’ belt and tugged it off.

“Um… Than, not that I’m against it, but… I mean… aren’t you worried about someone walking in on us?”

“It’s _Elysium_ , Zag, most of the theater battles devolve into orgies anyway. But also no, I’m not. The souls here know to avoid me, and I’ve made it obvious I’m here.” Thanatos paused and cocked his head at Zagreus. “Are you worried? I can stop.”

“Mmm… nope.” Zagreus grinned. “Just… want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t,” Thanatos replied, pulling Zagreus’ belt fully away and tossing it aside before completely pulling Zagreus’ chiton off. Thanatos studied the rest of the bruising with a frown. “Doesn’t it… hurt?”

“A bit,” Zagreus replied. “But it’s easy to forget when you’re here with me.”

Thanatos smiled and said, “Then I’ll have to be a bit more distracting.” He placed gentle kisses around Zagreus’ collarbones.

Zagreus murmured quietly, shutting his eyes. “You know I was talking to Lord Ares recently.” Zagreus lightly pet Thanatos’ hair.

“Is he still pining after Mother Nyx?” Thanatos asked as he lightly scratched Zagreus’ hipbone. “I assumed from his visits and their correspondence that… well things had evolved.”

“Well, he sometimes changes the pining for Nyx for pining for _you_ , of course.”

Thanatos smirked. “Yes, I remember you telling me. We have even spoken about it, Lord Ares and I. I can’t say what will come of it. He enjoys flirting more than I do.”

Zagreus laughed. “He definitely does, although it was interesting how to the _point_ he was about his thoughts for you and Nyx, whereas with Mother, he was almost coy. Of course he made up for it with… ardency.”

“He should stick with the latter if he ever wishes to pursue Queen Persephone. Admittedly I only know her a little, but she has her limits on games, at least the kinds Lord Ares likes to play.”

Zagreus laughed again. “Yes. Mother doesn’t suffer fools. But... I was thinking over something he actually said about _me_ recently.”

Thanatos stiffened slightly and frowned up at him. “What did he say?”

Zagreus rubbed his neck. “Well... many of the Olympians are flirty in one way or another, so I didn’t notice it as much. But … recently he said the way I deal death is ‘exquisite’, and it was... the way he _said_ it that made me realize…” He shook his head, smiling slightly.

Thanatos rolled his eyes. “...I see. So do you reciprocate his feelings?”

“Well... Lord Ares is very attractive and has a voice to melt bronze, but as I can’t go up there and he’s unlikely to come back down here any time soon, unless it’s to visit Nyx, I imagine the question is moot.”

“You could always find a way. Your mother did. Mother Nyx did.”

Zagreus chuckled. “I’m glad I have your support, then. ...You aren’t jealous?”

“Not in the least. Why would I be?”

“Well... I don’t know. He doesn’t seem to stick with one interest for long, though.”

“Like many of the Olympians, he _is_ rather fickle.” His gaze grew heated. “But I grow bored of talking about Lord Ares.” He pushed Zagreus’ exomis off and lowered his head to nuzzle Zagreus’ cock through his pants.

“ _Than…_ ” Zagreus groaned, arching up slightly against Thanatos’ lips.

Thanatos pushed the pants down, revealing Zagreus’ half-hard cock, and leaned down to lick the tip.

Zagreus swallowed.

Thanatos pulled up suddenly and said, “Hey, um… could you do the thing with your feet?”

Zagreus blinked, then flushed. “Wait, really?”

“Yes.” There was a bashful look on Thanatos’ face, which Zagreus couldn’t help but be kind of compelled by.

Still.

“You sure that’s not going to be uncomfortable?”

“I think it would help, actually.”

Zagreus laughed. “Okay.”

Thanatos sat up and undid his belt, then pushed his pants down.

Zagreus pulled his legs up, winced, and undid his greaves.

“You all right?” Thanatos asked, noticing the wince. He frowned. “We don’t have to—”

“It’s fine,” Zagreus said, grinning. “I want to.”

“Zag…”

“Than, really, I want to.” He reached out to brush Thanatos’ chin with his fingers, while still smiling. “It’s fine.”

Thanatos grimaced and went back to pushing his exomis off.

Zagreus shook his greaves off and sat back as Thanatos pushed his pants down. “You really like this, huh?”

Thanatos laughed. “Blame Meg. It was her idea.”

“She is indeed more creative than both of us.” Zagreus rearranged himself so his knees were a little wide, then bent his knees so his feet would rest under Thanatos. “Good luck managing this.”

Thanatos laughed and lowered himself so he’d be almost flat on the ground. His cock brushed the sole of Zagreus’ right foot and he grunted.

“You all right?” Zagreus asked. He was already flushed. Thanatos’ core temperature was a bit cold generally, even ignoring that Zagreus’ own ran hotter than most others. The feeling of touching his skin, particularly his cock, with Zagreus’ burning feet was… electrifying.

“Yeah,” Thanatos said, a little higher pitched, before he lowered himself so his cock rested between Zagreus’ heels, then stiffened when Zagreus slightly moved his feet to be closer. “Nnn…” Then he lowered his head back down to Zagreus’ cock and licked his way along the shaft.

“Ahh…” Zagreus clutched at the grass and his left foot twitched closer to his right, pressing even closer against Thanatos’ cock. He dragged his foot back and forth over the shaft.

Thanatos shook, shut his eyes, and carefully swallowed down Zagreus’ dick, which slightly moved his body in the grass.

“Than, your _mouth_ …” Zagreus murmured, bowing his head over Thanatos’ as his breathing hitched.

Thanatos did something wicked with his tongue and worked his way down Zagreus’ dick.

With his next full-body jolt, Zagreus’ feet half-crushed Thanatos’ cock.

“Mmmn!!” Thanatos cried out, shuddering as he grabbed Zagreus’ hip for balance.

“If we end up murdering each other for a footjob and a blowjob, that’ll be the weirdest return to Styx I’ve done yet, even counting the banana.” Zagreus was still breathing heavily, but felt Thanatos’ laughter on his cock. “Mmm… And if you choke, don’t blame _me_. This was _your_ idea.”

Thanatos pulled off Zagreus’ cock and buried his head in the grass. “Stop… making me laugh…”

Zagreus maneuvered his feet in a way that made Thanatos twitch and moan, focusing his toes on Thanatos’ sack. “How’s that then?” He could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip, leaking down his instep.

Thanatos moved back to swallow Zagreus back down in one quick motion that made Zagreus cry out and make a full-body shudder. Thanatos started moving his head up and down. His fingers were making bruises on Zagreus’ thighs.

Zagreus looked down as his breathing picked up, watching how his cock disappeared between Thanatos’ lips. “Than… you’re so gorgeous like this…”

Thanatos started humming, which made Zagreus jerk back, and his hips start moving.

“Fuck, yes, please…” He reached out to clutch a handful of Thanatos’ hair, feeling the humming in that blessedly tight space. “Than, Than, I—”

Thanatos pressed forward until his nose rested in Zagreus’ happy trail, and kept humming as Zagreus jerked up, pressing deep, and came.

When Zagreus finally came back to reality and realized Thanatos hadn’t moved after Zagreus’ cock was empty, he looked down in confusion. “Than…?”

“Mmnn…”

Zagreus frowned and then looked back down to where his feet were hidden under Thanatos. He realized he’d somehow again nearly crushed Thanatos’ cock between the soles of his feet, and Thanatos was somehow still hard.

Zagreus smiled, and nudged Thanatos off his own cock.

Thanatos grunted as his mouth was freed.

Zagreus pulled Thanatos up, then flipped him around onto his back.

“Zag, what…?”

Zagreus hugged Thanatos close and wrapped his legs around Thanatos’ torso, pushing his feet back against Thanatos’ cock.

“Unnnh!”

Zagreus nuzzled Thanatos’ hair and gently brushed his foot down Thanatos’ shaft, watching the way the golden heat of his toes made Thanatos’ cock redden even more. He carefully maneuvered the arch of his right foot onto the ruddy head of Thanatos’ cock.

Thanatos jerked back and cried out as he came.

Zagreus held him through it, kissing his hair and rubbing circles into his chest.

Thanatos moaned softly.

When Zagreus finally lowered his feet, they just lay there together, breathing deeply.

“You all right?” Zagreus asked, quietly.

“Mmmn… ask me in an hour and the answer will still be yes.”

Zagreus smiled, tracing his fingers over Thanatos’ cheeks. Thanatos’ eyes were still closed. “Thank you. For this.”

“ _Heh_. Thank _you_.” Thanatos lightly rubbed his fingers over Zagreus’ left arm.

“I’m always glad you come looking for me, Than,” Zagreus said. “Have I mentioned that?”

Thanatos snorted. “A few times. But I always appreciate hearing it.”

Zagreus placed another kiss in his hair. “Then know, again, that I’m glad you’re here.”


End file.
